Facing Jill
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After returning from China, Chris now has to face Jill after being M.I.A. for six months, now that he's back, Jill has one of the biggest surprises of Chris's life waiting for him. My first Rated T Fanfiction, enjoy.


**Facing Jill**

_Hey guys, this is a continuation of The Mercenary that Loved Sherry in which Chris now has to face his wife Jill after being missing for six months…_

It was late at night when Leon pulled up in front of Chris's apartment in Manhattan.

Chris was dressed in his blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black polo tee-shirt, even that didn't hide the fact he was terrified, how would Jill react to him being back?

After all, he'd been gone for six months, he decided to skip his debrief, and head straight for his apartment.

"Thanks brother," Chris said as he held out his hand to Leon.

"Don't mention it," Leon said as he grabbed Chris's hand, "It was the least I could do. Good luck, and congratulations in advance."

Chris stepped out of the vehicle, still a little confused.

Congratulations? What was Leon talking about, what was happening? What had happened?

He thought about that all the way up the elevator, but he didn't have enough time to think about it, right as he got off the elevator, he walked down the hall, and found himself right outside the door to his and Jill's apartment.

Chris reached into his pocket, and pulled out the keys, he hadn't used this in six months, but it sort of felt like he'd been away on just a regular mission, and just got back after a week or so.

As the key entered the lock, Chris turned it, and opened the door, the apartment was dark, but he could see a small trail of candles heading toward the bedroom.

He extinguished the candles along the way, when he arrived in the bedroom, he found the door opened, and a small trail of tape leading him into the bathroom where he found lights on, and picture of a baby inside of a woman's belly.

Chris heard the patting of the pads of someone's feet behind him, he turned around, and Jill was standing behind him, her belly bloated, and Chris instantly knew what Leon meant… Chris was going to be a father.

Chris awoke some time later in his own bed, dressed exactly the same, he looked up, and Jill was sitting over him, her stomach expanded, it wasn't a dream.

"Good lord Jill," Chris said as he sat up, "I can't believe it."

"It's yours," Jill said, "The baby's yours."

"I knew that," Chris said as he leaned forward, "How could I forget this?"

"I discovered it after you were missing," Jill said, "That doesn't matter anymore. We're going to have a baby!"

"We're going to have a baby!" Chris exclaimed as he took Jill into his arms, and kissed her wildly.

The next day, after being debriefed and promoted, Chris came home, and was ambushed by his sister Claire who jumped on him as soon as she shut the door.

Claire wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck, and her legs around his waist while she sobbed uncontrollably with her head on top of his shoulder.

"You bastard," Claire sobbed, "You fucking bastard!"

"Claire," Chris said as he wrapped his arms around his sister, "I thought you were in Africa."

"When I heard you were back I came here as fast as I could," Claire said as she looked at her brother, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alright," Chris said, "I'm just glad to see you."

Five minutes later, Claire had explained to Chris how she had stayed with Jill every chance she got, and she assuring her that he'd be back soon.

"I'm glad you were here," Chris said as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "I wish I was here."

"You'll be glad when I'm there to help you," Claire said, "I still can't believe you're going to be a father."

"Probably the best birthday gift you'll ever receive." Chris said.

"You remember it's my birthday in three months?" Claire asked.

"How could I forget my sister's birthday," Chris asked, "I regained my memory after China. It was a nightmare."

"Worse than the mansion?" Jill asked.

"The same as the mansion," Chris said as he looked up at Jill, "Piers never made it back," Claire and Jill looked at Chris with concerned faces, "He's dead."

"Oh my god," Jill said as she put her cup down, she was never told that Piers died.

Piers was the only person that had helped Jill keep tabs on Chris after he lost his memory, now he was gone.

Chris put his face in his hands as a tear rolled down his face, "The bastard sacrificed himself after injecting himself with the C Virus," Chris sobbed, "But he saved my life, twice."

"He was a good man," Claire said as she put her hand on her big brother's shoulder, "He'll be missed."

The next week, Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Helena, Sherry, and Jake attended Piers' funeral in the pouring rain.

Piers' scarf was recovered from the South China Sea the day after the lab exploded, BSAA investigators had determined that the explosion had virtually disintegrated his body and it was only by luck that his scarf had survived.

After the twenty-one gun salute, Chris was asked to give a speech, dressed in full Military uniform, he stood on the podium, gathered himself together, and began.

"Piers Nivans was a great operative," Chris said, "I had the joy of serving alongside him as his best friend. His sacrifice was not in vain. He died so that this country could be free. So that we could live. For his heroic actions, Piers Nivans has been honored in a solid-gold statue in the BSAA headquarters in Manhattan."

After giving the remaining speech, Chris returned home, and instantly began crying.

Three months later, Jill was rushed to the hospital, the baby was coming.

The new twenty four hours Chris spent in the room while Jill had contractions until the baby, or should I say, babies came out.

The beginning hour of birth sought the delivery of a beautiful little boy, the last hour sought the delivery of a smaller, fair-haired baby girl.

After washing off the babies, Jill had recovered and both she and Chris were sitting upright on the hospital-bed, Chris's right arm draped around his wife's shoulders, his left arm cradling his new-born son who had Jill's eyes, and his hair. Jill's arms cradled her and Chris's daughter, her hair was the same type of blonde hair she had after Wesker kidnapped her, and had brown eyes.

"They're so perfect," Chris said as a small tear of joy escaped his eye, "She has your nose and eyes."

"And he has your jaw and eyes," Jill said as she put her head against Chris's, "Look at them, our two perfect little miracles," Jill looked up at Chris, and smiled, "We're parents."

Chris and Jill kissed before the door opened, and Leon entered, "Hey," Leon said as he peaked inside, "You in the mood for visitors?"

"Tell them to come in." Jill said.

Leon opened the door further, and motioned everybody inside.

There were smiles all-round as everyone entered, Claire couldn't help but weep, it was her birthday, and now she shared a birthday with her niece and nephew.

"Come here auntie," Chris said as he motioned Claire over.

Claire walked over to the side of the bed, and sat beside her brother on the bed, she leaned down, and kissed her nephew on the forehead, "They're so perfect," Claire whispered as she held out her hand which the boy reached out, and grasped, "He has a bit of a grip."

"Takes after his father." Jill said.

"What are you going to name them?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you start," Jill asked, looking at Chris.

"We were going to name this one Piers," Chris said as he lightly shook his son, "He's going to be a very handsome young man."

"What about my niece?" Claire asked.

"We haven't thought of names for her," Jill said, before looking up at Leon, "Leon, why don't you name here?"

"Me?" Leon asked.

"You are the godfather after all," Chris said, "Me and Jill have discussed this in length. We want you to be the godfather, and we want Claire to be the godmother."

"Ok," Leon said, "Let me think," Leon exhaled strongly before looking up at Helena, "How about Deborah?"

Helena looked up at Leon, and could feel the tears coming down her face, Leon then walked over to her, and hugged her.

"It's perfect," Jill said as she looked down and baby Deborah, "Deborah Redfield, it has a nice ring to it."

Chris then passed little Piers to Claire who cradled her little nephew in her arms.

Jill passed baby Deborah to Helena who smiled at the little baby and made a grasping motion toward Helena who held out her finger, and Deborah grabbed it tightly.

Everyone smiled, and there was a feeling of happiness felt around the room as everyone got their chance to hold the babies.

Two days later, after the babies were given a clean bill of health, and Chris and Jill went home, Chris put the cribs into the room of their apartment he used as an exercise room, and Jill put the children down inside the cribs.

After the babies were asleep, Chris and Jill stood in the doorway, admiring their sleeping children.

"They're so perfect," Jill whispered to her husband who had his arm around her shoulders.

"You brought them into the world," Chris whispered, "You're the hero of the day."

Jill turned to Chris, and kissed him, "I love you Mr. Redfield."

"And I love you…" Chris began, "Mrs. Redfield."

Chris then scoped Jill into his arms, and carried her into their bedroom, "You've been up and down since birth," Chris said as he placed Jill down on the bed, "Now let's get you to sleep."

Jill then got underneath the covers, and watched as her husband removed his shirt, revealing his ripped body, and laid next to her.

"Good night Chris," Jill said as she settled into Chris's chest.

"Good night my love." Chris said as he fell asleep.

_There you go, my first rated T Fanfiction, what do you think?_


End file.
